Seven Surprises RW
by Anihilation
Summary: In the summer after his sixth year a visit in the middle of the night and a startling revelation gives Harry hope, hope that he will finish the mission Dumbledore left him, hope that somehow he might have a future worth looking foward to.
1. It's a matter of trust

The night fell quietly over Kent, in particularly over the number 23 Cottenham Close, a mid-class, two story house, where two persons approached the front door.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

She was tired, after having a full day working, and arriving home to make dinner, she deserved to relax a little. So she turned the TV on and settled down to enjoy a movie.

Not long after the door bell rang, but before she could stand, she heard her husband leave the office to answer.

"_Who is at the door at 10pm? We're not expecting anyone, and the Greys should still be on Spain on holiday, and are due to return in 5 days, maybe they had to cut their trip short for some reason and came to pick up their cat Spot which they were taking care while the Greys traveled"_

Wondering what could possibly have happened for them to return early, she made her way to the door.

Opening the door her husband was greeted by a man and a woman which looked like in their early twenties.

The man was around 6'3 (1.9m) tall with short brown hair and dark brown eyes, while the girl was 5'6 (1,68m) with long coal black hair and onyx eyes.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Granger, my name is Isabel, and this is Bruno, is Hermione home?" Isabel said

"Yes she is, do you want me to call her?" Mr. Granger said, but before they could answer she came downstairs

"I'm already here, what do you want with me?" Hermione said

Isabel and Bruno both noticed the wand half hidden on Hermione's hand ready to defend her family.

"Professor McGonagall sent us to pick up you for a meeting with her, here this letter should explain everything, if not ask us and we'll try to explain" Bruno said

After she read the short letter, she invited them in to further explain what McGonagall wanted to do with her, but not before she took their wands for safety.

"First things first, who really are you? Why did she send you and not someone from the order? Why are you picking me up in the middle of the night and not during the day? Why should I go with someone I just met, what guaranties I have that you're taking me to Hogwarts and not to the middle of Voldemorts den?"

"What we said early is true, my name is Isabel and he is Bruno, the professor sent us to pick you up because she trusts us, but more so because no one would guess two foreign muggleborn students would be entrusted to do this"

"We came during the night because our last destination before Hogwarts would have been…. Troublesome so to speak, during the day, we can't give you any other guaranties other than we're taking the knight bus to get there and that we have no dark mark on our arms" said Bruno

"What other destination is this? The letter didn't say anything about going somewhere else before Hogwarts"

"McGonagall could have just sent you a letter to get there that you would have done so, you can apparate, but our next destination can't, and would not have trusted us at all." Isabel said

"That, and the fact that if the letter falls on the wrong hands, they won't have the full info. You are the best student of Hogwarts, she is the Headmistress, there is a lot she could wish to speak to you about, you could even be asking to be her apprentice." completed Bruno

"Every single piece of information you gave so far while true may easily be acquired by anyone" stated Hermione

"Very well, do you recall your meeting with McGonagall when you received your time-turner?" after a nod Isabel continued "She asked you what your true reason for doing all courses was, and you answered that you were afraid of not fitting in after you graduate, that you saw that the prejudice and old ways did nothing to help a muggleborn, and that this way you improved your chances."

Hermione eyes were wide, she remembered the fear of not fitting in, a fear that was pushed aside in order to do what it takes to help Harry defeat Voldemort and fulfill that damned prophecy.

"We know that is personal, and we promise to keep it that way, but the professor said it might be the only way for you to trust us."

After a pause Hermione responded "I appreciate that, just let me get my pack and we can go get Ha... I mean him"

A short trip in the knight bus later with Hermione temporary ilusioned to look like Isabel they were at Privet Drive.

"I still want to know what you said to the conductor that prevented him from asking questions, or even wondering what were we doing Bruno" asked Isabel

"All I can tell is that you looked like twins, and were going somewhere in the middle of the night, and we wanted it to remain secret" said Bruno with a smile on his face

"I will castrate you later, but now we have more important business to attend" said Isabel "and remember we cannot use magic here, and we shouldn't disturb the Dursley's"

"But then how are we going to get him?" asked Hermione

"You'll see, but first we'll need to wait your illusion to drop" said Isabel

Once Hermione's Illusion had ended they approached the front door and Bruno took out a key and opened the door

Hermione looked stunned, of all the methods she thought, the simple fact of having the key to the door never came to her mind

"_I'm getting too used with magic"_she thought while shaking her head

"Now we need to find out which room is his" whispered Bruno while they quietly made their way upstairs

The first thing they noticed upon reaching the next floor was a door with multiple locks in it, locks that were meant to keep someone in, not out

"They couldn't have come this far? Could they?" asked Isabel

Bruno just shook his head with disgust evident on his face and started working on the locks

Meanwhile Hermione was having trouble sorting her mind, part of her wanted to torture the Dursley's if this was Harry's room, killing was too quick, too humane for these…. people, part of her couldn't believe someone could do this, that his room was really one of the others, but her heart knew better, this was it, she could feel it.

"Its open" stated Bruno

They entered the simple room and noticed harry sleeping on the bed, Hermione came near him to wake him up, while Bruno stayed watching the end of hallway for any sign that someone else was awake

"Harry wake up, it's me, Hermione"

He woke startled, but stopped reaching for his wand when Hermione's voice registered on his still sleeping brain

"What are you doing here Hermione?"

"It's a long story, but for now all you need to know is that we have somewhere to go"

Before Harry could have questioned why, Isabel interrupted

"You're injured!" she said coming closer

Upon hearing this Bruno came in the room.

"It's nothing but who are you and how did you knew I was injured?" Harry asked while aiming his wand at them.

Hermione lowered his arm with hers saying: "Don't worry they're friends"

"I'm Isabel and he is Bruno, and I can't tell you how, at least not here"

"Will he need to come back after the meeting?" Asked Hermione

"Don't know, but I don't think he will have to" said Bruno

"What is going on Hermione? Are they from the order?"

"Harry do you trust me?" once he nodded she continued "They will tell us everything once we meet with this someone, we both know and trust this person, that's all I can say"

There was no hesitation in his response

"When are we going?"

Hermione hugged him and said "As soon as possible Harry, and thank you for trusting me"

"Grab all your stuff if you don't want to return, even if you can't stay where we are going, we'll find somewhere for you to stay" said Bruno

Harry started to grab his stuff, including those he most cared for under the floorboard, meanwhile Hermione helped Harry in what she could, but did not miss a conversation Bruno and Isabel had outside the door.

"Did you notice too?" whispered Isabel

"Yes, both of them" answered Bruno

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't know, but we must hope for the best"

Hermione was worried now, and while Harry was busy she went outside to get some answers

"What should we hope for the best?" asked Hermione

Somewhat startled they answered "We had suspicious before leaving to get both of you, we just confirmed them now, but you both might not like it" seeing her worried look they quickly calmed her "Don't worry, its not Death Eaters or something like that, its more of a long term thing"

Before she could ask what it was Harry had finished packing and was ready to go.

"How are we getting there?" asked Harry

"We're getting the knight bus, but not here, we need you both disguised first, and we can't use magic here"

They took the muggle transport to get them to London, there they all disguised themselves and got the knight bus to Hogsmade, during which Hermione tried to know more about what were they suspecting but had no luck finding anything as they always said they couldn't tell them, but her mind was trying to connect the little pieces of info she gathered from them.

_They said they were foreign, and that they were trusted by McGonagall,__ but I don't think they're from the order, also they look quite young to have the professor's trust, maybe she knows them from somewhere, they could be family perhaps. But most of all I'm worried about what they said 'we must hope for the best', something is going on that they don't want us to know, and it's about Harry and me, but what could it be?_

Her mind kept thinking of all the possibilities, but so far none that perfectly fits the picture.

Meanwhile Harry was going trough something similar.

_My day has gone upside down, first Hermione shows up at the Dursley's with two persons she said were friends, then they've said he didn't need to return if he didn't wish to, and now they were going by muggle transport to London so then they can get to a unknown place meet with someone he and Hermione__ knew and trusted._

_The first person to cross his mind was the Weasleys,__ but it didn't made sense, one of them could have come and get him, it was no secret that he was friends with them, so they probably were not this person they were going to meet, Remus was the next in his mind, but it was full moon and he would be 'indisposed'._

He kept thinking about this person, with Mad-eye, Tonks, Hagrid, McGonagall, and up to Neville and Luna being distinct possibilities.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

"Here we are, now follow me" said Bruno while making his way to the Shrieking Shack.

Once inside the disguises were removed Isabel said "now we can tell you, we're here to see Minerva, but she cannot be seen talking to us which is why we are taking this path"

"Why?" asked Harry

"You'll understand better once we meet her, but we know you have a mission Dumbledore left you, and we'll give you all the help we can, that's why this meeting must be hidden, no one must know about it, or our connection with the professor"

"How much do you know?" Hermione asked

"Not much, we know you have a mission, and that McGonagall knows its details, but she said it was up to you if we should know them or not" Isabel said

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Harry

Taking a deep breath Bruno answered "Voldemort is a threat, and needs to be dealt with, but also he's responsible for the death of both our parents"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Answered Bruno

Not much was said after that

They got to the castle and up the Headmistress office without being noticed

"Professor here they are, but we got bad news, the potion was keyed to them both" Said warily Bruno

"This will complicate things, but at least we found in time" McGonagall said, and before Hermione could ask the professor spoke "Before Isabel and Bruno left to get you, I asked Ronald Weasley to be present also, and he arrived by floo, but upon arriving they detected the faint remains of a potion on his hands and clothes, we stunned him as soon as we discovered it was Amortentia, but unfortunately it was too dissipated in order to discover the target person, or if it was only remains of his brothers work, but they have means to discover it…"

She paused here and gave a look at Isabel, she glanced at Bruno who nodded, she turned to Harry and Hermione

"The means she mentioned is the ability to smell blood, not only smell it but notice the difference it them, we can distinguish one's blood as if it is their fingerprint"

"Once we met you we were sure you were the traces we found on him"

"Wait, Harry was injured but I wasn't, how do you know it was me?"

Bruno looked to Isabel with a pleading look, but she shook her head while smirking, and with a defeated look he spoke

"Well… every woman has a tendency to bleed once every twenty eight days or so…"

Hermione's eyes widened while she blushed a deep shade of red

Trying not to laugh at Bruno's situation, or Hermione's red face she changed the subject "Anyway, the reason for this ability is that we're not fully human, both our fathers were vampires, while our mothers were witches." said Isabel

"So you're half vampires?" they nodded

"What does that imply? I mean, what differences from a non-vampire you have?" Hermione asked

"Well, aside from the one we told you, only some of the bloodlust, even though we cannot drink blood"

"Bloodlust?" Asked Harry confused

"The urge to drink blood once we smell it, while to a vampire its almost incontrollable, to us its more mild, its like smelling your favorite food being made while hungry"

McGonagall while worried of the Amortentia consequences, was proud of their attitude once they discovered their real nature, they were curious, not afraid of them, but this was getting too sidetracked, there were other matters to resolve tonight, and they didn't have much time to do it

"While this is interesting we must get to the matter at hand, I believe both of you should go see Poppy and ask for a solution for a possible Amortentia ingestion, while I go fetch Mr. Weasley and see if he knew about it, or not" said McGonagall "I'll meet you there latter to show my findings"

Seeing they were being dismissed Harry and Hermione left and made their way to the hospital wing, both of them thinking about the Amortentia.

"_Maybe it was another one of Marietta's, but that would not explain the potion on Ron, maybe they've detected the twin's potion, but that wasn't keyed to anyone, and even if they could have been, why would he do it?"_ Harry could not find a reasonable explanation for it

He was broken from his mind by Hermione

"Do you think Ron could have done this?"

"I don't know Hermione and that scares me, if he did it, then the last six years he was not our friend, and the worst of all is he knows all about our mission, and we don't know where his loyalty lies"

"He might very well tell about it to the wrong person and we're all screwed"

"All we can do now is hope for the best" said Hermione while thinking _"Now I understand what they were on about"_

Once they arrived in the hospital wing, they were ushered inside by Poppy.

"Minerva already told me what you need, just get on a bed and I'll get the antidote" Said Poppy

After climbing the beds Poppy returned with two vials with a sickly yellow liquid inside.

"This is the antidote to amortentia, it should not take long for the potion to be removed of your system, but during that time it will be painful" at their worried looks she calmed them "nothing worse than a strong cramp, or a broken bone, but I can't give you anything to help because it would nullify the antidote"

"How long exactly will it take?" asked Harry

"I cannot say, it will depend on how long you've been receiving the potion, but it normally takes around 5 minutes to eliminate 6 months of the potion, the longer you've been receiving it, the longer it takes to eliminate"

Harry looked at Hermione and with a nod they both took the potion, at first nothing happened, but not long after the pain arrived…

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

McGonagall having just confirmed her worst fears when she questioned the Weasley boy, he knew what he was doing, and was doing it on his free will, and as far as he knew Ginerva was also involved. They were doing it for the last 3 years.

"_This makes sense, both Harry and Hermione got very close to each other in the end of their third year, but in the next one she expected they to go together to the ball, but that didn't happen, at the time she thought __they decided to remain as friends and not thread beyond that. But now she knew of the potion, and it could have prevented anything from happening. But one thing still bugs me, only last year they showed feelings toward the Weasleys, could the potion be mistakenly made so that it only has partial effect?"_

She decided to consult with a potions master at another time, as she made her way to the Hospital wing to see her lions, She smiled at the thought as Pomona once told her that she was like a Lioness, she would care deeply for her cubs, but would protect them with claws and teeth if necessary.

Upon arriving she stopped in her tracks at the scene she saw

Harry and Hermione were curled up in their beds screaming in pain while Poppy was waving her wand frantically to no use, once McGonagall saw her face her heart stopped cold, she saw fear in her eyes, something she never once saw in her eyes. But before she could ask what's happening she answered her.

"I don't know what's happening" she said on the verge of tears

To be continued

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

AN: as I promised here is the new beginning of Seven Surprises, hopefully I'll be able to write a chapter every week or so.

My thanks go to:

ElldenStorm

starboy454

twylla

gravacor

Harmonee

loren1989

Ichigo Sanero

Especially to Kurishii, He was the one to kick start my story, Thanks man (or girl) for your review.


	2. Revelations

Recap:

Harry and Hermione were curled up in their beds screaming in pain while Poppy was waving her wand frantically to no use, once McGonagall saw her face her heart stopped cold, she saw fear in her eyes, something she never once saw in her eyes. But before she could ask what's happening she answered her.

"I don't know what's happening" she said on the verge of tears

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

"Give them pain potions to stop this Poppy" She said

"I can't, if I do they might never get the potion out of them, they will be immune to the antidote if they nullify the antidote or get unconscious, and even if I wanted to give them, they refused it once I told them of the consequences" Poppy said while calming down

"Are you sure it's the antidote that's causing this to them? What if it's something else?"

"No it's the antidote, all diagnosis spell confirm it, but it should have ended over twenty minutes ago"

"How long since they drank it?"

"Almost one hour" Poppy answered making Minerva's eyes widen

"But they have been receiving it for 3 years, it should have been eliminated already"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've questioned Ronald Weasley myself"

At this the Hospital Wing door opened showing Bruno and Isabel.

"What's wrong?" Isabel asked noticing both teens in pain.

"The antidote is taking way too long to work, and have increased side-effects" stated Poppy "At this rate they won't last long, their body will tire and they will get unconscious"

"What about muggle medicine?" said Bruno

"Wouldn't work, the pain is in their magical core, muggle medicine don't affect it without knocking the patient out" She answered

"Isabel remember our training accident?" Bruno asked with hope that he might have found a way to help the teens

Isabel eyes fell at the memory, it was one thing she would never forget, much less forgive herself for causing it.

"Yes" She quietly said

"What you did after helped somewhat, maybe will do the same for them"

"Maybe, but it's all we got now" Isabel said

Before Poppy and Minerva could question about it, Isabel and Bruno started to levitate Harry's bed toward Hermione's bed side.

"Harry, Hermione listen to me, take strength out of each other, together you can do this, you can't give up or else they win!" Isabel half said half shouted to them, not knowing if she was acknowledged by them, as they were curled up with their eyes shut tight fighting off the pain.

While at first it looked as if she was ignored, she saw their hands reach for each other, and once they met they grabbed their hands tight, as if it was a lifeline keeping them from giving up, giving them strength to open their eyes to look at each other and see the fire burning in their eyes.

Seeing this Bruno smiled to himself, this act while not making the pain diminish will make them fight it with all they have and more if necessary.

Isabel also smiled, not for the teens, but for accepting that while responsible for the injury she caused Bruno, she was able to give some strength to her best friend when he needed the most.

Poppy was dumbfounded, such a simple act, made both teens stabilized, her scans showed that while not getting better, they weren't getting any worse either, but she hopped this would end soon, as there's only so much a person can take before they yield.

Minerva meanwhile wished she could put the responsible for causing this, through at least a fraction of the pain being felt by her cubs, they did not deserve this, neither of them were bad, in fact they were two of the kindest persons she ever met.

It took another twenty minutes for the torture to end, both teens were exhausted, sweaty, and with some pain still lingering in their bodies, but even after all they went through they were smiling.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione was grateful, she almost reached the point were she gave up, but then she heard Isabel saying something, something she did not quite understand fully, but she clearly heard she mentioning Harry, to take strength out of him, and she did, she reached out for him, once she found him there was nothing in this world that would make her let go, she would overcome this, for him she would do this. She opened her eyes and looked in Harry's, she saw the anger, the pain and the guilt, he was probably blaming himself for this, and that's something she will not accept, the one to fault is Ronald.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Harry wanted blood, thanks to Weasley, Hermione was screaming in pain, and he could do nothing to help her. He betrayed the trust they given him for the last six years, and that is unforgivable, Harry wanted him to suffer, and if he has the chance he would make him regret dearly for doing this.

Harry was broken from his rant by a female voice, the voice said something about Hermione, and then he felt her presence. He reached for her and found it. Opening his eyes he saw her chocolate eyes burning with determination, she would not give up, he knew that much, but could not stop blaming himself for causing her this pain.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Once the antidote finished its work Poppy ushered the teen to drink several potions, each tasting worse than the last, but thanks to them they were feeling better.

After Poppy arguing with Minerva that they needed to rest, she released them with the promise that they would not cast a single spell as their core needed time to recover from the incident. They returned to Minerva's office.

"I've questioned Mr. Weasley about the potion, and I asked if you would like to see the memory of it." Minerva asked

At their nod she directed them toward the pensive and inside the memory

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

_Once she was sure he was secured to the chair she revived him and started the questions_

"_Before you ask anything Mr. Weasley, I want you to answer a single question, do you have any knowledge of the amortentia being given to Harry?" Minerva asked hoping that her worse fears were unfounded._

"_What amortentia? I don't know anything about it!" He said "Why are you asking me this?"_

"_There's a limited number of people who had the opportunity to dose the potion to him, you are amongst them and I had to make sure you were innocent" Minerva said, feeling thankful that he was not to blame, but it seems that it implies one of the other Weasleys, which is not good._

"_I would never do this to them!" Ron said_

_McGonagall eyes widen as he slipped, she never mentioned anyone else but Harry._

"_Who is them Mr. Weasley? She asked hoping for more signs_

_Ronald just sat there, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish and no sound coming out._

_This was it for the two watching from the shadows, I believe this is enough proof Professor? She nodded and Bruno administered the veritaserum._

"_What is your full name?"_

"_Ronald Bilius Weasley"_

"_Do you have any knowledge of the amortentia being administered to Harry and Hermione?"_

"_Yes"_

"_How were they receiving it?"_

"_Ginny would brew the potion, and one of us would spike their drinks"_

"_Where did she found the information to brew the potion?"_

"_She found it in one of mom's old notebooks"_

"_For how long were you doing this?"_

"_Three years"_

_Minerva could only shake her head at what both Harry and Hermione lost in these three years, and what they would go through tonight in order to undo this. The she asked the most important question, one that she didn't know if she was going to like the answer._

"_Why did you do this?"_

"_I was being left out of their adventures, they had gone back in time to save Sirius and left me lying there, and neither of them told me what happened, they were ditching me to have all the glory for themselves!"_

_McGonagall could not believe what she just heard, from what she knew they had gone back in time risking a paradox, managed to distract Remus when he was in full werewolf form risking being bitten or killed, then flying a hippogriff (which according to Malfoy, were an hideous untamable monster) to the rescue of Sirius, and facing dementors risking have their souls sucked._

_Most grown witches and wizard would have trouble doing what those two did, and here was Ronald moaning about them not sharing the glory. She was disgusted to say the least._

"_Could you both leave please, there's something that I must ask him about Dumbledore's mission"_

_They nodded and left closing the door behind them_

"_Did you share any information regarding the Horcruxes to anyone besides Harry and Hermione?"_

"_No" at this McGonagall was relieved at least all was not lost_

"_Did you leave this information written, recorded, or implied anywhere?"_

"_No" _

"_Would you ever side with Voldemort? Why?"_

"_No, he almost killed my father, and my sister, and for that he needs to pay"_

_At least he still is loyal to his family, and that helped things somewhat._

_Bruno and Isabel returned after he was administered the antidote._

_Ron's face showed that he was completely defeated, and no longer wanted to fight._

"_What are we going to do with him professor?" Asked Isabel_

"_I have an idea, but we must wait in order to implement it" Minerva said_

"_Mr. Weasley, I know what you did, and that you have information about the Horcruxes, I will ask you to do one thing, would you swear a magical oath that you will not divulge any information about the Horcruxes to anyone?"_

_He nodded once and swore the oath_

"_Thank you"_

_Just after he said that he was knocked out by a spell from Bruno's wand_

"_Meet me in my office, I'll be going to the Hospital wing to get Harry and Hermione"_

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

McGonagall felt the occasional burst of magic from the teens during the memory but decided not to act on it as they were not out of control, but their reactions scared her, they were speechless the entire time, and when they did speak it was grave and emotionless.

"We want to see him"

To be continued

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

AN: well here it is the second chapter, and I'm not happy with it, its moving way slower than I hoped, and it has not reached my intended 2k words, but it will have to do.

I hope you don't hate me for ending in a cliffy (once again), but it was where I did end today (as I was having an epic fight against a microwave oven and its wall support for the best part of the day), and I wanted to give you the second chapter.

But anyway do you think McGonagall should consider a new red paintjob on the floor, walls, furniture, and ceiling where Ron is being held? (Watch Ninja Assassin and you will really consider it, and there's so many ways to do it…)

Will do what I can to bring the next chapter soon

PS: I must have the most perverted mind ever, because at the training accident help scene, once I reread it, my mind could not help but think of all the possibilities that 'Help' could have implied (even though I had already written and knew there was nothing even remotely connected with M rated material)

Thank you for your reviews:

gravacor

quinzy

hhrforeverhhr

Sorvik

KakashiSasukeInuyasha52891

Hemotem

Patrick S

red

dbzgtfan2004

Snapehater


	3. Confrontation

Recap:

McGonagall felt the occasional burst of magic from the teens during the memory but decided not to act on it as they were not out of control, but their reactions scared her, they were speechless the entire time, and when they did speak it was grave and emotionless.

"We want to see him"

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Minerva expected this request, but she could not say what this confrontation would result. On one side she trusted them not to do something they would regret, on another she could not say they would feel regret from harming the Weasley boy, as he had just destroyed six years of friendship and trust, may have destroyed three years of their personal life, and he was a security risk to the eventual destruction of Voldemort.

"As long as I'm in the room, and you're without your wands then yes" Minerva said

She barely received a nod in return before she led them to Ron.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Ron was in shock, three years of work had just crumbled down faster than he thought possible, one minute he was summoned by McGonagall, then the next he was being questioned under veritaserum by her and two others.

_How did she found out? It's been over three months since I gave them the last potion, Ginny was doing it ever since she became Harry's girlfriend. He was sure he did not have any potion on him when he arrived, but how did they found out?_

_There was no was he could deny anything now, as he had literally pleaded himself guilty, all he could now was wait and see._

He noticed the two figures that have approached him, recognizing them almost immediately, but their faces showed one thing 'they knew', and his future had just became uncertain.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Minerva was watching from a distance, hopping she would not need to intervene.

"What have we done to deserve what you did to us Ronald?" Asked Harry neutrally

"You have everything, you have fame, you have money, and you could have any girl you liked, and still you wanted more, you couldn't share with your best friend!"

Hermione looked at Harry at this, expecting him to lash out his anger on Ron, but instead he was calm, not showing any sign of anger. Noticing that she asked something that clicked on her mind

"Were you ever our true friend? Or was it staged from the beginning so you could get what you wanted?"

Ron didn't speak, leaving his answer clear, Harry was the source of money, fame and glory, while she was an added bonus to help him in school, together they were the golden trio and that kept him on the spotlight. Everything was starting to make sense, now all they need to know was Ginny's reasons for doing it.

"Let's go Hermione, we don't need to hear anything else from him" asked Harry while she nodded

But before they left Ron spoke one last time

"Don't you dare take her away from me too Potter!"

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Minerva knew this was the last drop once she felt both teen's magic flare, reaching for her wand to take precautions, but was stopped by Isabel, who shaked her head and said "They need to do this"

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Ron realized what he had done too late, two pair of eyes now burning with anger were fixed on him, and before he knew it he received a punch in the middle of his face. His view has gone dark for a split second and then all he felt was pain.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Bruno was watching closely, when Harry threw a punch in the middle of Ron's face, then a second one on the side of his head making him fall down with his chair with a broken nose and a splitting headache, before being kicked in the groin by an irate Hermione.

"I don't belong to anybody, I'm no object to be had and he is not taking me, I'm leaving because I want and before I do something I might regret." Hermione stated, but he could see in her eyes that she wanted him to pay for what he did.

"Do anything against me or anyone I consider a friend and I promise you won't live to see another day." Harry growled to Ron.

Ron's terrified face showed that he understood the message clearly.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

McGonagall have was seeing her students attack barehanded a tied up Ronald Weasley, and she wished to help, for the first time in her life she wished to actually harm one of her students, if it was up to her he wouldn't be her student, he could have physically abused Miss Granger as exposure for amortentia for too long would eventually break a person completely, leaving them at the mercy of the target person.

As both Harry and Hermione were leaving she said

"Go to my office, I'll take care of this then I'll meet you there" They nodded and left

After taking Ron to the Hospital wing, and on the way back to her office Bruno commented

"If it was me in their situation the Weasley would be dead by now"

"And it would be worth getting arrested for it" Isabel commented

"You would not be arrested for it" Minerva said and continued seeing their confused faces

"It's perfectly legal to extract revenge on an amortentia user, they could have killed him and even asked for compensation from the family, as it's within their rights to do so"

"Then why didn't you tell them that?"

"I do not wish for them to have this on their mind, even though he is a traitor he was their friend for six years as far as they remember" Minerva answered and continued

"Put yourselves in their shoes, would you be able to kill each other once you knew the other betrayed you? Would you be able to live with that on your mind?" Minerva said, already knowing their answer to the question

With their heads down, and thinking of the consequences this act would bring them, they continued to make their way to Minerva's office

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione was currently thinking of the consequences Amortentia could have had in her if it was not stopped, she knew it forged feelings for the targeted person, but with feelings strong enough she would be at his mercy, and that scared her.

She grabbed hold of Harry's hand and squeezed tight

Of the limited number of persons she could really call her friends, she was down one, maybe two names.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Harry was in shock, the 'person' (if he could call him that) that was his best friend have betrayed them, he wanted him to pay, he wanted him to suffer and if he hear that he took advantage of Hermione he would die a slow painful death by his hands, and there was nothing in this world that would stop him to do it.

And there was Ginny, Ron knew she was involved, so the last year was fabricated by potions, it would explain his animosity with Hermione, his weird feeling every time he was near her, and the uneasy but good feeling he felt near Ginny.

He felt Hermione's hand grab his, he could feel her fear, and that made him want even more to hurt Ron.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

McGonagall returned to her office to continue a meeting that has already gone way longer then intended.

"Harry when were you planning to start searching for the Horcruxes?" Minerva asked

"I don't know professor, but I was thinking to go after Bill's wedding"

"Very well then, I have an offer to make to both of you" Minerva said, and noticing she had their full attention continued

"Both Bruno and Isabel have asked to help you in anyway they can, they are wiling to do this not mattering what it involves or how long this takes."

"Why would they do this Professor? We have no idea what to do, or where to start."

'_At least he didn't outright refused the help'_ thought Minerva

"They are the results of a failed experiment to make Vampires fully powered and without weakness, Voldemort used imperious on several Vampires forcing them to mate with captured witches. The experiment failed and Voldemort abandoned it, but it was not the end of it. From what they told me the vampire community ban this type of relationship because of the consequences the child experience, if it happens anyway they are banned from the community, never to return." Minerva took a breath and with sadness visible on her eyes continued

"But that wasn't all, the witches used in the experiment did not survive the birth, and once the imperious faltered the vampires escaped with their child and left to hide as they knew Voldemort would eventually hunt them down. It took five years for Isabel's father to be found and killed by vampires loyal to Voldemort, and seven for Bruno's. They have only one condition to do this"

Both teens were shock to learn their history and the hard life they must have had.

"What condition is it?" asked Harry

"I'll call them in to answer it for you"

Once they entered they have gone strait to the point

"I believe Minerva told you about us?" at their nod they continued "The condition is that any vampire we face will be dealt by me and Isabel, and you're not to interfere"

They waited for a response of the teens

"We do not know how to accomplish the mission Dumbledore gave us, or where to start, are you still willing to go?" asked Harry

Without any doubt both of them answered "Yes"

Harry looked at Hermione and seeing her nodding he continued

"If you're going with us then its better if you know what this mission is"

"Voldemort made six Horcruxes, which are objects one traps part of their own soul in order to obtain immortality. Of those two are already destroyed and the others we have no idea where they might be."

Minerva spoke "I had made preparations to have four persons train with them and now Ronald and Ginerva are out of question, I want to give a suggestion to you, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood have asked Professor Flitwick to give them training in dueling, and are being trained since the end of the last term. If they have your trust would you be willing to let them accompany you?"

"Professor I can't ask them to do this, what we have to do it's not easy, and will certainly be dangerous, I can't ask them to risk their lives to help me!" said Harry

"And yet you are taking Hermione with you" returned McGonagall

"He wanted to go alone, but I didn't leave him any choice in the matter." Hermione said

McGonagall smiled, she could only feel pride in her lions, once again they proved the reason they're the best students she had, it also reminded herself of something her grandfather told her once

_A__ true friend is not just someone you feel comfortable with, a true friend is not just someone who know you, a true friend is the one that stands by you no matter what you face, be it a impossible test, a failed relationship, or imminent danger, they will never abandon you, and are willing to go through hell and back at your side not mattering the danger they might face.._

Minerva never completely believed this saying, as she herself never found such person, she had several good friends, but none that fitted perfectly her grandfather's saying. Yet here in front of her were sated two that could very well be the inspiration for the saying.

"Do you both trust Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes" they answered

"What if they ask to join you? Would you let them?"

"Yes, but only if they know what they're up against and still willing to go" Harry said

"Then I will manage to inform them what you're up against without telling anything important."

"Don't worry professor, I'll tell them myself, just manage a way for us to meet for me to do it." Said Harry

"Very well then, I will see to it. All that's left for us to do is find out is where you are going to stay in the meantime." Minerva said and continued

"As you need to remain hidden, most if not all magical places are out of the question, therefore leaving only muggle choices, one of them is Bruno's and Isabel's hotel room, it is in a muggle place not far from here, and as far as I know no magical person live near it."

"But won't you guys need it?" asked Harry facing them

"No, we're going home until this wedding of yours takes place." Bruno Answered

"But then why the hotel room?" asked Hermione

"All we'll say is that we live nowhere near Great Britain, and the reason for not saying exactly where is for our family safety" said Isabel

"What about my home professor? It's in a muggle place, there is no magicals living nearby that I know of and I'm of age if needed" proposed Hermione

"Indeed it would work as well, except for one thing, while your address is not public knowledge, you're a know friend and one of the first places someone looking for Harry would search, and that would put your parents and yourself in danger"

Hermione's face fell at the realization of the possible consequences

"But it would be possible if people still thought Harry was still with his relatives, especially if they decide to travel somewhere during this time" McGonagall said with mischief evident on her eyes "The two weeks between now and Mr. Weasley wedding would not be enough time to track them down and find the truth"

Minerva flicked her wand and two red balls flew to her table

"Take this" she said giving the objects to them "These are portkeys keyed to Hogwarts, and is activated by saying Hogwarts, these are meant for the staff here, but I urge you not to use unless necessary as I cannot guarantee who you may encounter here at the time."

"Harry, if Hermione's parents don't agree with you staying they will take you to their Hotel, where I ask you not to use unnecessary magic, while not monitored, the magical emanation might bring an investigation team to the site, and that cannot happen."

Minerva looked at the clock and noticed that it had took much longer than expected

"You should go, but before you leave know this, I will investigate Miss Weasley for further amortentia evidence, and will also obliviate Mr. Weasley of any knowledge related to the Horcruxes."

Harry and Hermione stood and thanked the Professor for all she had done for them

Once they left Minerva could not help but think of the consequences of the amortentia antidote, it would take time for them to be completely themselves again, but it should happen gradually, and maybe this two weeks would make they realize what they were missing for the last few years and is standing right in front of them.

Now she would have to arrange a way to get Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom to meet with Harry and Hermione, and hope for the best.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

AN: I seem to be digging myself into a hole, as now there is two weeks of summer, a meeting, their feelings returning to normal, and Ginny's situation to write about, and here was I thinking the next chapter would be the wedding itself. The story seems to be writing itself, as the only thing I have planned that has already took place, is McGonagall's meeting and the amortentia.

I would open a vote to see where Harry should be going to, but I won't as this location gave me an alternative to fix one of the plot holes my story would have if compared to cannon (What plot hole? you must guess as I won't tell) and therefore is already determined.

And last but not least sorry for not updating Sunday (as I promised a couple of persons)

My thanks this chapter goes to:

gravacor

hemotem

quinzy

JWOHPfan

B. Oots

DarkHeart81

FoxFire7

jmdakbar


	4. The summer

Recap:

Minerva looked at the clock and noticed that it had took much longer than expected

"You should go, but before you leave know this, I will investigate Miss Weasley for further amortentia evidence, and will also obliviate Mr. Weasley of any knowledge related to the Horcruxes."

Harry and Hermione stood and thanked the Professor for all she had done for them

Once they left Minerva could not help but think of the consequences of the amortentia antidote, it would take time for them to be completely themselves again, but it should happen gradually, and maybe this two weeks would make they realize what they were missing for the last few years and was standing right in front of them.

Now she would have to arrange a way to get Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom to meet with Harry and Hermione, and hope for the best.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Harry could never have guessed that once Hermione showed up and they met with McGonagall, sometime later he would be here in a guest room in Hermione's house.

It took him awhile to get used not to be obligated to do chores, not to be in a place people hated him, but he eventually did, but that didn't stop him from making breakfast for the Grangers every once in a while.

One week has passed way too fast, and he noticed the potion wearing off, he was calmer, his thoughts seemed crystal clear, he could concentrate better on both magic and studying alike, but that could also be Hermione rubbing off him.

Living in Hermione's house allowed him to see a side of her he never thought existed, she didn't rise early from bed, she loved music, during summer she had no schedule, she did what she must in the beginning of it and then was free to do anything else she wished, and last but not least she was Beautiful.

He would remember the sight of her leaving the bathroom forever, she had just took a shower and left with a bathrobe that stopped just above her knees, her hair still wet, her long legs, and the way she let a squeak once she noticed he has seen her.

She has not mentioned the bathrobe incident, but he noticed that she had a beautiful smile for the rest of the day.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione researched the effects of amortentia on a person, there were several consequences to its use, the receiver of such potion would have its mind clouded in order to eliminate stray feelings causing that person to have lowered mind functions, it would also intervene in the learning of Oclumency, which could explain Harry's difficulty to learn it. She has felt some of the effects, but at the time she blamed it on stress, as the past two years were difficult to say the least.

Now her emotions seemed to be more controlled, it no longer was a wild ride like last year. She kept trying to remember one of the occasions their drinks were spiked, but either they were very skilled doing it, or she did not pay much attention to it, because she could not remember at all. She vowed herself to check her drinks from now on, maybe there were some magical device that checked it without arising suspicious.

And then there was the 'bathrobe incident' as she took to call it, she have gone to take a shower in the early morning, only after getting out of the shower she saw that she have forgot her clothes in her bedroom, putting her bathrobe on, she made her way to her bedroom without worrying too much. What she didn't expected was to meet Harry in the way, and to see his gob smacked face once he saw her, it was as if she could feel where he was looking as he checked her out, it sent shivers down her spine and a blush to her face. She did the only thing her stunned mind was able to think of at that situation, she squeaked and quickly made her way to her bedroom without looking back

Once inside she closed the door and tried with no success to rationalize the incident, but she could not help but smile to the fact that Harry has checked her out, maybe it was the potion wearing off, maybe it was spending so much time with her, or maybe, just maybe he might feel something more than friendship for her.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Sophie Granger was pondering the events of the past week, first two unknown persons came in the middle of the night to take Hermione to a meeting, and three hours later she returned with company, it took some convincing but eventually her husband John agreed. But that maybe because she had him wrapped around her little finger.

She noticed that when she arrived both she and Harry looked mentally exhausted, and have gone strait to their rooms to settle down for the night, the only thing Hermione said to her was that in the next day she would tell her what happened.

Neither Harry or Hermione seemed to have slept that night, she heard her sobs when she passed near the door to her room while making her way to the kitchen, but before she could enter to see what was the matter she heard Harry's voice calming her down, and telling her that everything was going to be alright, and that their so called friend would never have the chance to do that to them again.

She decided not to intervene and returned to bed, not being able to sleep very well with this worry hanging over her.

The next morning she saw the results of the previous night, both Harry and Hermione looked like they have not slept at all. Neither had she for that matter, as she though of several explanations to her daughter state, ranging from teenager love trouble, up to some she rather not think about, and could only hope that it was not the case.

It didn't take long for Hermione to gather everyone at the living room.

"Mom, dad, before I start I must come clear with you, for the past 5 years I've been hiding several things from you, most of what I told you that happened during school is an edited version of the actual events, many were downplayed, and some even excluded completely. All that I ask is that you hear me out before you judge me."

Her parents even though worried nodded their heads for her to continue.

She started telling then everything that happened in the past years without downplaying anything: the chamber of secrets, the rescue of Harry's godfather, the triwizard tournament, Cedric's death, the battle of the ministry, Hermione's injury, Sirius and Dumbledore's death.

In the end, her parents were distressed, angry, worried, confused, but most of all scared of what could have happened during these past years. But it wasn't over, she continued.

"Last night we discovered that Ron, one of our best friends, and probably Ginny, his sister were dousing us with love potions, and even though it has been taken care of, it reduced greatly the number of people we can trust."

After some time her Father asked the key question

"Why are you telling us this? I mean, it isn't just a matter of omitting information is it?

"No dad, it is not, right now Voldemort is getting stronger, and it's only a matter of time before he overrules the ministry, and then the school. Harry wanted to do this alone, he said that it would be too dangerous for anyone to go with him, but I won't let him, I will do everything in my power to make sure we survive this."

"Hermione's status as a muggleborn already makes her a target, and being my friend makes her the best target possible for Voldemort, and that also includes you two. That's why she's telling you all this, she wants you to move somewhere safe, because the ministry keeps records of the muggleborn address, and it would be a matter of entering there and asking where you live to locate you." Harry completed

"But to where?" Sophie asked

"We can't tell you, I have discussed this with Harry, and its better if we do not know the new location, this way we won't be a security risk for you, all we can say is that you should stay away from Scotland, the North Sea and London, as those are the most dangerous locations."

"So you are telling us to move without giving you the new location, you can't expect us to run and hide without you knowing where we are, how will you find us?"

"You must, and the only way I will be able to contact you is through e-mail, because this way the risk should be minimized as the wizarding world has nearly no knowledge of it, and even then I can't promise that the communication will be frequent, or that I can be in touch at all."

"How long would this take?" asked John

"We don't know." answered Harry

Silence crept into the room, as the adults took in the information.

"Is there anything we can do, that will make you come with us? Anything, sell our practice, move abroad, disappear completely from sight?" Asked John, hopping to keep the family together.

"No dad, I've already made my mind"

"I don't like this, and I really hope you know what you're getting into" he sighted "but I…" he looked at Sophie who nodded "We will trust your judgment"

"Thank you dad, mom" Hermione said giving each a hug "You don't know how much this means to me"

"I have only one condition for you, you must promise that whenever you can send us some news, even if it is only saying you're ok."

"I promise"

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Harry was getting ready to sleep, and was thinking of how Hermione's parents took all the information in, and smiled to himself when remembering the relief on Hermione's face, she had told him of the plan she had earlier that summer of obliviating her parents and sending them to Australia. While that could be a very efficient plan Harry pointed out that she might lose their trust in such manner that their relationship may never be the same ever again.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the arrival of Mr. Granger

"Harry, may I speak with you for a minute?" John asked

"Sure Mr. Granger"

"I have a feeling you and Hermione didn't tell us everything, she mentioned this mission of yours as if there's no other way or person to solve it, and for the first time I saw her doubting herself when she said both of you would survive this."

Harry sighted and explained "I won't lie to you, what we have to do is bordering the impossible, Voldemort and his followers, may have as much as 50 years of practice and training with magic, while we should still be in school learning the basics"

"But the worst of all is that our time is limited, once the ministry fall, Hogwarts should follow quite soon, and at that point Great Britain becomes his to rule."

"You're afraid that you'll run out of time?"

"We will run out of time whether we like it or not, we will never be completely ready to face him, but if he acts too soon and we're still making preparations it would be a disaster."

"As far as we can tell, the war will be over by next summer, so we have less than a year to do everything we need to do."

"What will you do once this is all over?"

"A few months ago I was certain that I would not survive the war, and then I lost the trust of two whom I considered almost family, it looked to me as if it the war was lost already, that there was no hope. But Hermione vowed to help me, and a friend of ours found a way to help us both with training. So, honestly don't know."

"Thank you Harry for being this sincere with me" He nodded at this

John was making his way out of the room when harry stopped him

"Mr. Granger can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Harry"

"If you came across a situation where it was either kill or be killed, would you be able to do it?"

John thought for a moment and responded

"I don't know Harry, but I can tell you one thing, if my wife's or daughter's life's is at stake I don't think I would hesitate to do whatever is necessary to keep them safe."

Harry nodded at his response

"I hope this answers for you, good night" John said while exiting the room

Harry now understood, he will not do this because he should, or because the wizarding world needed him, he will fight for his friends, he would fight for Hermione, and he will not give up, he will fight to the very end.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

AN: First I am very sorry for the delay (4 months, damn…), the only one to blame is myself, I dug myself a hole so I had to get out of it, and I don't like this chapter, it was too rushed, but I hope to get through this so I can start writing the part where I have planned out already, next chapter will probably jump (a week or so) to the wedding (Bill and Fleur's) and the beginning of the training.

I will make so that Harry and Hermione meet Neville and Luna somehow during this jump, I tried including in this chapter, but I couldn't give a satisfactory reason for the meeting, so I rather leave only the overall idea (they met, they talked and they agreed to help), unless I have good Ideas of how to make it happen, this will be the plan for the moment

I must apologize again because I lost track of the reviewers since last chapter, Therefore thank you all for your reviews.

The quote of today is:

"Shoot me and you're annoying, look at my friend funny and I'll have your guts..."

(Unknown, if someone knows where this is from please tell me so I can put it here)

PS: I made myself a promise, I will finish this story, I will do everything in my power to do it.


End file.
